Embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display panel.
Advanced super dimensional switch (ADS) technology is a plane electric field wide viewing angle technology for liquid crystal displays; in this technology, multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and an electric field produced between the layer of the slit electrodes and the layer of plate-like electrodes, so as to allow liquid crystal molecules at all orientation within a liquid crystal cell, which are located directly above the electrode and between the slit electrodes, to be rotated, and thereby the work efficiency of liquid crystals is enhanced and the transmissive efficiency is increased.
As the market demand for ADS mode liquid crystal display products continues to rise, it is the goal pursued by every manufacturer continually to make the products have a higher aperture ratio and higher yield.